1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna and a mobile terminal comprising the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, considerable attention has been given to studying fields in the near zone (Fresnel zone) of a radiating dipole. This is due, in particular, to the development of antennas for mobile telephones, since the user of a mobile telephone is in the near zone of the ultrahighfrequency radiator entering into the composition of the telephone apparatus.